Confessions
by BlackHawkRider
Summary: Just another idea I had. This one kind of sucks :3 Doesn't relate to the other stories I have at all. Rated for Morgan's language.


JJ and Will stood in a dark ally, JJ's gun in her hand. It was nearly dark outside, and the temperature was quickly dropping. Will was backed against the wall and JJ stood right in front of him, her body shaking with anger.

"Where are they?" JJ's voice was dangerously low and her blue eyes were nearly black with anger.

"What do you mean?" Will sneered at her.

"Where are Spencer and Henry." JJ pointed her gun at him. "Do I need to repeat myself?"

"Why do you care? He is our son, I have a right to him."

"The whole team knows you kidnapped him and lured Spencer into your little trap! Don't take this out on them, I'm the one that decided to leave. Not Henry, not Spence."

"Spence, it's all about Spence isn't it?" He mocked her. "He pulled you further and further away until you became a stanger. I don't see how you can stand to look at the idiot."

"Where are they? I'm not asking again."

"Go to hell."

"Fine." JJ walked straight up to him before decking him so hard he fell to the ground.

"Stop it," He growled, trying to get up.

The rest of the team finally showed up, Morgan walking straight up to Will. He yanked him off his feet, slamming him against the wall. "I suggest you tell me where my nephew and best friend is. Because I hit a hell of a lot harder than JJ."

"Let me go," Will squirmed.

Morgan controlled his rage, slamming him back to his feet. He shoved him towards Hotch, grabbing Will's cell. He tossed it to Garcia, who hooked it up to a laptop. "Find out where the bastard has been," Morgan glared at Will.

"NO, you can't do that!" Will squirmed some more until Hotch pinned his arms tighter behind his back.

"Shut up." He commanded, clamping a hand over his mouth.

"Hurry Garcia," JJ paced silently as tears streaked her face.

"We will find them JJ," Emily gave her a hug, rubbing her back.

Will managed to jerk loose and glared at JJ. "It's your fault! If you hadn't said things wouldn't work, we would still be together! It's your fault Henry is going to die."

"Will," JJ choked out a sob. "He is your son! Don't do this!"

"It's too late." His tone was steely. "You shouldn't have left."

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE HIT ME," JJ snapped, finally letting her buried feelings arise. "It's YOUR fault Will. YOU hit ME. You promised Henry to protect him from the bad guys, But how can you protect him from yourself. I wasn't going to wait until you hit Henry."

".her?" Morgan advanced towards him but Rossi and Hotch grabbed him, hauling him backwards.

"Morgan," Rossi warned. "You're on duty. That would be assault."

"Where are they?" Morgan got right in his face, grabbing him by the shirt.

"Please Will. He is your son," JJ sobbed.

"No."

"Hotch, get him out of here. I've got it." Garcia frowned at the jerk before showing Hotch the last place Will had been.

"Got it. JJ, Prentiss, and Morgan, go get them. Rossi, Garcia, come with me." He cuffed Will with a sneer. "Your under arrest for assult on three officers, two charges of kidnapping, and one charge of with-holding information from an Federal Agent."

The SUV skidded to a halt in front of the old shack, the lake water rippling in the strong breeze. Tree's loomed all around, and nothing could be heard.

"I don't hear crying," JJ clamped her hand over her mouth. "He always cry's when he is afraid. He is only three." JJ started crying.

"Easy JJ," Prentiss gave her a big hug. "He could have fallen asleep. Let's just get in there."

"I can't. What if… I just can't."

"Then wait here."

Prentiss and Hotch went inside while JJ waited, fighting back tears. Several minutes past and no sound was made until finally the door creaked open. JJ clamped a hand over her mouth, letting the tears falls.

Spencer carried Henry, the little boy's head laid across Spencer's shoulder. He was sleeping peacefully as Reid stroked his back.

"Spence," JJ ran forward, pulling them both into a huge hug. She cried against his chest, holding herself as close as she could get.

"Mommy? Why cry?" Henry asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Because I'm happy," JJ half smiled, rubbing at her eyes.

"I happy too." Henry crawled into her arms, kissing her cheek.

"I love you," JJ pressed multiple kisses to his head. She finally glanced up when she noticed Spencer had yet to say anything. "Spence?"

He just shook his head, closing his eyes before pulling her close. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

"I'm so sorry Spence, It's all my fault."

"That's twice you've claimed you nearly killed me," He said seriously and JJ cringed. "But it's twice you've been wrong." He smiled at her. "Don't blame yourself."

"There's so much I didn't get to say. That needs to be said now," JJ wiped her tears away. Morgan and Prentiss waited by the car, giving them some space.

"What's wrong JJ?" Spencer laid a hand on her shoulder.

"I thought I would never get to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" He frowned.

"I left Will…Because I wanted to be with you. I never loved him, Spencer. It's always been you."

"J-JJ?" He stammered, his face flushing.

"I'm serious Reid. Even if you don't feel the same way, I had to tell you."

"No, JJ."

"A-alright then." She put on a brave face, fighting back tears before turning away.

"No, JJ, stop. You know I'm bad at this kind of stuff!"

"What?"

"I l-love you too JJ," He blushed again before JJ pulled him into a hug.

"How did you keep Henry so calm?" JJ asked as she leaned against Reid, holding Henry against her chest.

"I-I don't know. I've never messed with kids before. But it just kind of happened. I rubbed his back, rocked him. Just talked to him. Pretty soon he fell asleep."

JJ smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you."

"So… It really was Will?" Reid asked mortified.

"Yes. How exactly did he get you?"

"I thought I heard him yelling, so I went to see what was wrong. Henry was lying in his car seat sobbing in the middle of the street. I went to go get him, when I felt something hit the back of my head. I woke up with Henry. I don't remember anything between then. Why did he do it JJ?"

"Because I left him, I told you it was my fault," JJ sighed.

"No it's not. There's a reason you left him."

"Because I love you," She said simply, holding his gaze.

"There's something else," Spencer frowned. "I can tell."

"H-he hit me," She looked down, playing with Henry's hair.

"He did WHAT?" Spencer frowned, his eyes darkening.

"It's nothing Spence, Just don't talk about him, please?" She sighed.

He nodded before pressing a kiss to her hair. "I promise. No one is ever going to hit you again. No one else is going to break your heart. I'm always here for you, and Henry. I'll be there for you until you want me to go away."

"Like that happen Spence," She smiled through her tears as he wrapped her in a hug. For the first time in months, she finally felt like everything was like it should be.


End file.
